Good Whiskey on a Good Night
by hellhadanopening
Summary: Theon is about to be sent away to his father, but he wants to spend one last night with his best friend and a good bottle of whiskey. What he didn't expect was to wind up bent over with an ass full of Jon. Takes place before the king comes to visit. Very smutty, that's your warning,


**I wrote this because it's one of the hottest ships I know. Also, that I read some between them that I found very dissatisfying, so I wrote one I'm satisfied with. Extreme Smut!**

* * *

Jon woke up to a knock at his door, rolling out of his bed, he moved the curtains aside slightly from his window and saw that the moon was just starting to lower in the sky, past midnight. Walking over to the door silently, he opened it to have Theon walk past him carrying a bottle of something and an oil dish. He was only in his long nightshirt and he headed straight for the other boy's bed, placing the oil dish on the side table and holding the bottle close.

"What are you doing, Theon?" He asked, closing the door with a frown.

"You see, I couldn't sleep, so I came here." He explained, climbing onto the bed and sitting, leaning back against the headboard. Pulling the covers over his legs, he motioned toward the embers in the fireplace. "Add a piece of wood to that."

Rolling his eyes, but also feeling the chill himself, Jon walked over and placed a couple logs on the embers. He turned back to the boy in his bed. "Why didn't you just go to a chambermaid's room?"

Holding up the bottle he grinned at him. "Because I wanted to share this fine whiskey with my friend."

"Whiskey?"

He nodded, looking down at it lovingly. "Cost me a pretty penny, better be as good as what the man sold it to me said it was. Come on, I know you don't like to be drunk, but I demand you humor me."

"Of course you do." Jon walked over to the bed though and sat next to him, also pulling the covers over his legs, knowing the alcohol would warm him soon. Pulling the stopper out of it, Theon took a swig, hissing after he swallowed.

"Damn, that's wonderful." Handing it to Jon, the boy took a smaller drink of it and felt the flames of hell go down his throat. Apparently he was making a hilarious face because the boy beside him started laughing hysterically. "Man, you're face is wonderful."

When he could breath again, he looked over at him, eyes watering. "No wonder you're always staring at me."

"Ha, that's for other reasons." But the boy didn't elaborate though as he took another swig. Handing the bottle back to Jon, he stared at the wall for a moment. Then he looked over at him. "Snow?"

"Hmmm." He answered around the mouth of the bottle.

"Tell me again why you're still a virgin?" The boy was surprisingly already feeling like he was dizzy, but Jon swallowed a few more times for good measure.

Handing the bottle over to the outstretched hand, he breathed deeply. "Damn, that's some strong shit." Theon nodded with a laugh. "Anyway, as we've been over plenty of times before, my very good, but terrible friend," Choking on his laughter and whiskey at that, the boy had to stop for a few moments to let the boy catch his breath and so Jon himself could stop laughing at him. "You are a terrible friend, it's true. Anyway, the reason I've never put my cock in a woman to lose my stupid virginity, is because as a bastard myself, I don't want to create a child that would have to deal with that."

Theon nodded and handed back the bottle, having drank about three fingers of the bottle. "Woah, now that is a worthy answer my dear friend. I need to lay down." The boy closed his eyes and slid down the bed and lay flat on his back, breathing heavy.

Jon, deciding he didn't want to be as bad as him, being already drunk, took one last drink, and put the bottle on the side table. Looking down at his friend, who was now looking up at him, the boy smiled. "I know a wonderful way how you can lose your virginity without knocking someone up."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." He lay down next to his friend and closed his eyes as well, enjoying the lack of thoughts in his mind. Sighing as Theon moved to straddle him, he opened his eyes to find that he had taken his nightshirt off and was completely naked. "What the hell are you doin?"

Theon splaying his hands up the other's shirt and smiled. "Helping you lose your virginity."

"By raping me?" Pushing the boy off him, he rolled to sit on the side of the bed, trying to clear the mist from his mind. He groaned as the boy moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jon hated that he loved the feel of the mouth that sucked on his neck and earlobe. Turning his head, he allowed the mouth more space to move and was soon leaning back on Theon, enjoying himself.

"I don't want to rape you, Snow." A voice said into his ears as hands reached down and pulled up his shirt, the warm hands brushed his nipples as the shirt was pulled over his head and he shivered. Theon pulled him back onto the bed and moved to pull off the boy's night trousers. "I want you to fuck me. Hard. I wanna feel you inside me, just for tonight."

Jon opened his eyes and looked up as the boy straddled him. He watch the boy reach behind and stroke him until he was hard in his hand. Leaning down, Theon stopped an inch from his mouth, and stared into his eyes, waiting for him to decide. Jon reached up with his hands and grabbed his face, mashing his mouth against the other's.

Rolling them over, Jon ground against the boy, loving the feel of his cock rubbing against the other boy's, stuck tightly between their two bodies, sweaty from the fire and whiskey. Moaning into his mouth, Theon grabbed the boy's ass, nails digging into the muscular flesh as his bottom lip was sucked by the black haired boy. Moving back to sit on back on his legs, he pushed up the boy's legs and looked at the pink hole that was surrounded by small amount of soft dark hair.

Theon rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his ass up in the air, offering it to the other boy. Looking at his hole, Jon wondered what the hell he was doing, but between the boy's legs he could see him jerking himself off, getting his own sexual pleasure from this. He leaned foreward and let his tongue swipe quickly against the tight flesh, feeling it contract at the touch.

"What the fuck." Theon cursed, but didn't move, just tried to press his ass back against Jon's face. Smiling, he let his face settle between those soft, hair covered mounds and feasted on his hole, loving the way that it tightened around his tongue as he took ahold of the boys dick, stroking it slowly even though his tongue was fast.

Reaching behind him, Theo fisted the hair of the other boy and pulled his face against his ass, loving the scruff that scratch the part of his ass that held his hole. Moving away, he moved to his back and lifted his legs up and rolled his ass into the air, wanting Jon to do it again, but he wanted to watch, just like the girls did when he went down on them. He moaned as Jon squeezed his ass and went back to licking the hole that was the most tender spot on the boy.

"Fuck me, Snow." Jon kept eating his ass though, but Theon knew he had been heard. Soon the boy pulled away and spit on the hole in front of him. Moving forward, he directed his throbbing cock to the whole but a foot pushed him back. "Use the oil, you idiot." But he was smiling drowsily, and pointed at the oil dish he had brought in with him.

Having reached over and poured some in his hand, he applied it to himself, shivering at the slickness. Rubbing his hand between the Theon's cheeks, he inserted two fingers into the boy, loving the tightness and heat. The boy squirmed on his fingers and groaned. Jon looked down at his dick, then added a third finger, earning him a hiss a breath, but only thrusted a few times before adding a fourth finger and jerking himself to the sound of the huffing breath coming from the body around his fingers.

Looking at his fingers disappearing into the tightness, he pulled them out completely and then slowly, all his fingers pulled together, pushed his whole hand into the boy. Theon screamed as the knuckles slid inside him, but went back to heavy breath as his hole rested around Jon's wrist.

"What the fuck." The boy gasped as the hand pulled out a bit and then pushed back in. Jon's mind went to a terrible place for just a moment, thinking of reaching as far as he could and grabbing ahold of his heart, and ripping it out. Pulling out slowly, Theon letting out a rush of breath and a whimper, he moved forward and pushing his cock inside boy.

"Was that your fucking fist?" Theon asked, eyes closed and face red. Jon didn't answer, just leaned down to claim the boy's mouth. He wrapped his arms under the boy's legs and pulled them up so that he had better access. He pulled out and slammed into the boy, earning him a girlish moan, and then another, and another, one emitting from the boy every time he slammed into the tightness.

He loved watching the boy move with his thrusts, seeing him squirm with his mouth opened in a permanent oh. When he let go of his legs, Theon surprised him and pushing him on his back and rolled with him, now straddling him and riding him, eyes open now, staring down at Jon. Moving his hands up the boy's body, Jon let one rest on his shoulder and the other on his waist, thrusting up into him and making sure he didn't try to pull away.

Leaning back, Theon rested on his hands and closed his eyes, focussing on the cock inside him. Jon watched the boy's hard cock fall with his body and slap against his stomach, watching the balls rise and fall as well, the hairs slick with the sweat that was dripping down his body. Grabbing onto the thick shaft, he held his hand in place as the boy fucked it as he rose and fell on the other's cock.

Watching in dazed wonder, Jon saw and felt the boy getting close, the motion of him falling up and down becoming eradicate, twitching occasioning as he fucked the hand, and balls tightening right before he released his seed on stomach, chest and face. Jon licked at his lips where some had fallen and savored the salty taste. Ignoring the rest on his body, he pushed the boy off him and turned the dazed boy around, pushing him flat on his stomach.

Legs on either side of Theon's body, he pushed back into him and pumped furiously into the boy, hands fisted in the boy's hair, forcing his head back. Jon leaned down and claimed the mouth that turned to meet his. He felt himself getting close, he moved his arms under the boy and up to hold onto his shoulders and let his whole body rest against the boy, still thrusting madly. His mind went blank as he felt himself about to release and he bit down onto the shoulder in front of him and released inside him.

Still inside the boy, Jon felt his whole body go slack and he rested his face on the shoulder of the other boy. Gasping for air still, he rolled off the boy and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. He felt Theon move over and rest his head on his chest, hand wrapping around his waist. Nothing was said between the two, they just laid there for a few moments before falling asleep, exhausted.

Waking up to the feeling of movement on his bed, Jon woke up and frowned to see Theon rolling out of the bed. He reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him back though, the boy falling against him. Grabbing himself a handful of the other's ass, he tried to kiss the boy, but he turned his head and tried to move away. Holding on tighter though, he frowned at the boy.

"Let go of me, Snow." He let his hands loosen, but didn't let go of him.

"What's wrong."

Theon pulled his hands away and moved to sit on the side of the bed, head down. "I have to go." He said quickly and went to pick up his nightshirt, but Jon wasn't letting him get away, so he left the bed and turned the boy, pulling him against him and locking his arms around the boy's waist.

"Talk to me, damn it."

Theon looked him straight in the eye and spit on the floor beside them, not dumb enough to spit on the boy himself. "Fuck you, you bastard."

Grabbing his neck, he slammed the boy up against the nearest wall, grabbing the flailing hands and held them above the boy. Hands in one hand, neck in the other, Theon struggled against the body that pressed against him and cursed as his body reacted to it. "Get off me, Snow."

Jon just looked at his face before claiming the boy's mouth, grinding his body into the boy. He pulled back and spit out blood from having his bottom lip bit. Pulling the boy toward the bed, Theon went mad and tried to break free, but the boy was much stronger and threw him down onto the bed. He fell forward quickly and pulled the boy back as he tried to scoot away.

Kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed, he claimed the boy's dick in his mouth, ignoring the hands the pulled at his hair, trying to push him away. But soon the screams of get off silenced, and he could hear the quick breathing of someone about to release. Bobbing his head as fast as he could without choking himself, he swallowed the boy's cum and leaned back, staring at the exhausted boy who was gasping on the bed.

Pulling the boy off the bed to sit and straddle him, Jon let the boy lean back against the bed and leaned forward to kiss the no longer struggling boy's neck. "Tell me what's wrong." He said as he kissed up the neck and softly placed a kiss on his lips.

Theon turned away and Jon could see that his eyes were watering. "I shouldn't have let you do that to me last night."

Jon turned the boy's face to me, not recognizing this person who was not acting like his best friend. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I was so drunk.."

Letting out a soft laugh, he shook his head. "I got you drunk on purpose so you would fuck me. I just took advantage of you and..."

"And I enjoyed it." Jon said, silencing him. "I remember every little part, I just sucked you off for fuck's sake." He moved forward slowly and kissed the boy, the other kissing him back and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I even want to do it again, many times if you want."

The other boy let Theon climb off him and put on his shirt silently. "I think that'll be the only time."

Jon frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He turned and shrugged. "My father has called for me, I'm being sent back today. I Wouldn't be surprised if they're getting ready for the journey right now."

Looking at him, Jon sighed. Of course, he lost his virginity and wanted more from him, but the chance was already gone before he even knew he wanted it. He wasn't saying he was in love with Theon, but he could imagine using each other for pleasure when they needed or wanted it. He wasn't just sad to see him go because of the sex though, his best friend was leaving.

"Damn it, I'm gonna miss you man, you should have told me about it."

Walking over to him and pulling him onto the bed, he lay down with him and laid his head on his chest. "I was just told last night by your father. I grabbed the whiskey and came straight here. I didn't come to have sex, I just wanted to be around you for my last night, but I'm glad we did."

Jon knew he could do nothing about it, but it did make him angry. "How about one more, time. Something good to remember you by?" He asked him.

There was silence for a moment. "Take it easy on me this time, I'm sober and still sore from last night." So as Theon got on his knees and let the front of his body lay on the bed, Jon went and got the oil, lathering it on himself and the swollen hole, he must be sore. The boy only moaned though as he slipped inside him and began to slowly fuck him, enjoying the slow build until he was gasping and thrusting into him, spilling his seed.

Looking over his shoulder at a noise, he saw one of the stable boys, just a year younger than him, looking in through the door. "What do you want?" The boy under him stiffened but he knew the boy couldn't see him since his shirt had been flipped over his head in the midst of being fucked.

The stable lad looked in between his legs, where Jon knew he was looking at the balls and cock that hung there. "Ummm, you're father wants you in the dinner hall soon. Theon Greyjoy will be leaving soon and he says you must be there." At his name, he stiffened.

"Okay, now go, and if you tell somebody what you saw, I know how to use a sword." With that threat, the boy rushed away, closing the door.

Pulling out of his friend, he went to grab some of his extra trousers and threw them at the shocked boy. "The boy saw me."

Jon shook his head. "He saw your balls, that's it. Everyone know's you're the common man whore. But now I'm sure people will know I like fucking lads." He smiled, thinking Caitlyn could add that to the list of reasons to hate him, and furiously kissed the boy. "Get, before they do know it was you."

Theon smiled at him and kissed him again, then rushed out the door. He went to the bowl of cold water that was supposed to be for him to wash last night and used it then. Shivering slightly as he dressed, he sighed as he left his room, going to say goodbye to his friend and lover.

Watching the horses leave, he waved at his friend from the door of the stable and sighed. He caught eye contact with the stable lad that had caught him earlier as he came to do his job. "What's your name?"

"Edwin, my lord." The boy didn't seem scared, but he was blushing.

"I've never seen you around here, why is that?"

"I was sent as messenger by Lord Greyjoy. He hadn't any need for me and told your father to put me to work where needed." He was silent for a moment. "May I ask you a question sir?"

Jon narrowed his eyes. "You better be careful with what you ask."

"Did the boy leave with the group?"

"Most likely."

He looked back in him thoughtfully. "Will he be back."

"Why do you need to know? I do believe it is none of your business."

The boy walked past him, into the empty barn and pulled his lord out of the doorway and against him. Jon would have been angry if he wasn't surprised at the thin blonde. "If he's gone though, you'll need someone else, won't you?" He grabbed Jon's hand and placed it on a surprisingly plump ass. "I mean, I've never done it before with someone else, but I have fingered myself."

Jon narrowed his eyes at the boy, thinking. Putting his hand down the boy's pants, his eyebrows raised at the smooth hairless skin, reaching forward he felt that his hole was smooth too. The boy leaned against him, moaning as he played with his ass. "You want me to fuck you." The boy moaned his answer as he let a dry finger slip inside the boy, who was gasping into his chest.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, sir." No wonder he was set to mucking stalls, a short boy of the same age as him, like this blonde wouldn't be seen to do anything else. Well, the boy knew what he wanted to be doing.

He smiled down at the boy, who was grinding back against his finger. Well, the boy was pretty much begging him, how could he say no, he thought, laughing to himself. At least he was pretty, he thought as the boy opened his blue eyes.

* * *

 **Really hope anyone who has read his enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**


End file.
